Chris Brown Comes To Chicago
by Miss Rapper
Summary: Chris Brown picks Cece and Rocky for a video. Then someone tries to trick them and they have to find out.


Part 1: Chris Is Here

Cece and Rocky were in Cece's living room watching tv when something else came on and it said, ''Hello there girls and boys! I am having a special guest here and his name is Chris Brown. Chris is looking for two young dancers and he thinks one of you might be good but will you? If you wanna audition you can come down to the park and try out but if you can't dance please don't come because you might make fun of yourself.''

Both girls jumped up and were screaming and that was when Flynn walked in and asked, '' Why are you two screaming?''

''We found out Chris Brown is coming to Chicago and we are going to audition.'' Rocky said.

''Cool, I wanna audition.'' Flynn said.

''Sorry little bro but you can't.'' Cece said.

''And why not?'' asked Flynn.

'Because you can't dance.' said Rocky.

''Hey you don't know what I got. Later losers and I hope you don't make it.'' said Flynn and he walked out of the apartment.

'''Wow, your brother has some issues.'' Rocky said.

''I know right.'' Cece said.

''We should have let him do it.'' Rocky said.

''Why?'' Cece asked.

''Because he can dance and Chris Brown probably will go big if he has a little kid in his video.'' Rocky said.

''But if he comes then he will take all Chris' attention away froom us.'' Cece said.

''Good point.'' Rocky said.

''Thank you Rocky because you know Flynn and I don'tr get along and if he comes I would have to kill you and him.'' Cece said

''You don't mean that do you?'' Rocky asked.

''Oh yes I do.'' Cece said as she held her eyes open wide.

''Cece, what if Chris Brown doesn't like us?'' Rocky asked.

''What are you talking about? We are the best female dancers in Chicago and no one can beat us.'' Cece said.

''We may not be the best because Tinka thinks she's better than us.'' Rocky said.

Just at that exact moment the doorbell rang. Cece went to answer it and when she opened it Tinka walked in and said, ''Hello babies.''

''Tinka, what are you doing here?'' Cece asked.

''I heard that the Chris Brown is coming to Chicago and I thought that I should go audition.'' Tinka said.

''There is no way Chris Brown is going to pick you, you're annoying.'' Rocky said.

''I am not, people love me.'' Tinka said.

''Name one person who loves you.'' Cece said.

''Your brother Flynn.'' Tinka said.

''He doesn't love you, you pay him to like you and I saw it with my own eyes. You gave him $30 to hang out with you and tell him to tell people that you are the best person to ever walk the earth and we all know that is not true because you are the worst person ever.'' Cece said.

''Look, I know we had our differences but I think that we all should audition together so that Chris will pick all of us.'' Tinka said.

''In your dreams now get out of here.'' Cece said.

Tinka then left the apartment.

* * *

Part 2: Audition Day

Cece got up real early and called Rocky.

''Hello?'' Rocky said through the phone.

''Get up, it's time to go the audition.'' Cece said.

''Cece, it's 6:00 a.m., the audition starts at 12:00 p.m.'' Rocky said.

''I know but we should get there early.'' Cece said.

''But I'm sleepy.'' Rocky said.

''What's more important? Chris Brown or sleep?'' Cece asked.

''I would say sleep because I hadn't gotten any for awhile because you had me up every day and night practicing for the audition.'' Rocky said.

''Please Rocky.'' Cece begged.

''No.'' Rocky said.

''If you don't get up and get dressed I will tell everyone that you are in love with Deuce.'' Cece said.

''You know I don't like Deuce.'' Rocky said.

''I may know that but everyone else doesn't know that and you don't want Dina slapping you everywhere you go like she did the last girl who said she liked Deuce.'' Cece said.

There was a pause on the phone and finally Rocky said, ''Fine, I'll get dressed and meet you in your apartment in about 5 minutes.''

''How will it take you 5 minutes to dressed?'' Cece asked.

''Because unlike you, I don't put too much make up on.'' Rocky said before she hung up the phone.

After waiting a few minutes, Rocky finally came to Cece's apartment.

''Are you ready to go see Chris Brown?'' Cece asked.

''Yeah, now let's go before some other girls get there and there will be a line.'' Rocky said.

Both girls went to audition for Chris Brown and when they got there it wasn't a line yet.

* * *

Part 3:He Picks Them!

After standing outside for awhile, there were already girls coming up.

''Wow, I can't believe there are girls here already.'' Rocky said.

''I can.'' Cece said.

Again they waited until finally the manager of Chris Brown came out and said, ''I need two girls to come in.''

He looked at Cece and Rocky and said, ''You two come in.''

Both girls screamed in delight.

''I can't believe we're about to meet Chris Brown.'' Rocky said.

They walked into a big giant room and when they looked at the judges they saw Chris Brown sitting at the table.

Cece and Rocky just stood there and Chris Brown asked, ''Are you girls ready to dance?''

''Um yes.'' Cece said.

They began dancing and when they finished Chris discussed to his manager, ''I like them, they're young, pretty and one of them is tall and on the plus side they are really good dancers.''

''What do you think they are talking about?'' Cece asked.

''I don't know but I hope it's something good.'' Rocky said.

After finishing discussing, Chris said to his manager, ''Go tell the other girls to go home because I have found my teen dancers.''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' both girls yelled.

Chris walked over to them and said, ''You two are amazing and I think you can be stars when you star in my video.''

''Thank you Mr. Brown.'' Cece said.

''Oh please, call me Chris.'' Chris Brown said.

''Ok.'' both girls said at the same time.

''When will you be shooting the video?'' Rocky asked.

''The video will be shot in a few days, the dance moves you have to learn are not hard and you can pick them up easily.'' Chris said.

''K, bye.'' Cece said.

* * *

Part 4:He Changes His Mind?

On the days before the video the girls would be practicing the dance moves over and over again.

''Can we take a break?'' Rocky asked.

''No, we need to keep practicing so we won't get the steps wrong.'' Cece said.

''But I'm tired and my legs are killing me.'' Rocky said.

Flynn then walked in and asked, ''What are you guys doing?''

''We're practicing for the video.'' Cece said.

''But haven't you been practicing for 6 hours a day?'' Flynn asked.

''Yes but Cece doesn't want to take a break because she thinks we might get it wrong.'' Rocky said.

''Well I am going to go play baseball with my friends so you guys do what you have to do.'' Flynn said.

Before he walked out the door Rocky asked, ''Why do you have your laptop?''

''I saw this really funny video on the internet and I told my friends I would show them after we finished playing baseball.'' Flynn said.

He walked out and then Rocky said, ''Please, I'm tired and hungry and I think my legs are going to fall off any minute.''

''Fine, we can take a break but if we mess up, it will be your fault.'' Cece said.

Rocky rolled her eyes and then the phone rang.

Cece went to answer it and found out it was Chris Brown and told Rocky to come listen to the message.

''Hello?'' Chris said over the phone.

''Yes Chris, what is it?'' Cece said.

''I'm sorry but the video shoot is canceled.'' Chris said.

''What? Why?'' Cece said.

''Because my manager said that Nicki Minaj wanted to go a video with me and I thought that I can't turn down Nicki Minaj.'' Chris Brown.

''But we worked really hard on the dance moves.'' Cece said.

''I know you did but the video is canceled, I'm sorry.'' Chris said.

He then hung and Cece said, ''I can't believe this.''

''I can't but that was not Chris Brown.'' Rocky said.

''Why do you say that?'' Cece asked.

''Because he said he knew we've been practicing and we didn't tell him and his voice was deeper than before.'' Rocky said.

''So you're saying it was someone we know?'' Cece asked.

''Yes but we need to know who.'' Rocky said.

''Well it could be Tinka, Ty, Deuce, or Dina.'' Cece said.

''Well we can take out Deuce because he isn't very smart to do that but he might have.'' Rocky said.

''Why do you say that?'' Cece asked.

''Because the dumb ones are always the smart ones who do it.'' Rocky said.

''You're right.'' Cece said.

The girls spent all day thinking about who it could be.

''Hey, what are you guys doing?'' Flynn asked.

''Someone pretended to be Chris Brown one the phone and said the video was canceled and we're choosing between Tinka, Ty, Deuce, and Dina.'' Rocky said.

''It might have been Deuce.'' Flynn said.

''Why do you say that?'' Cece asked.

''Because after the game, me and the guys went to Crusty's and Deuce was acting weird because he was creeping around.'' Flynn said.

''Are you sure it was Deuce?'' Rocky asked.

''Yeah, who else has bushy eyebrows other than Deuce?'' Flynn said.

''Was he on the phone?'' Cece asked.

''Yeah but I couldn't hear what he was talking about.'' Flynn said.

''We have to get to Crusty's.'' Rocky told Cece.

They both ran out the door and after they left Flynn said to himself, ''I can't believe they didn't know it was me, I can't believe Rocky wasn't smart to enough to guess it was me, what a bunch of idiots.''

* * *

Part 5:He Didn't Do It?

Cece and Rocky finally made it Crusty's and when they saw Deuce, Cece said, ''Look at him, he even looks guilty.''

''We have to make sure he did it because Flynn probably got it wrong.'' Rocky said.

They walked over to Deuce and he said, ''Hey guys, what's up?''

''You tell us.'' Cece said.

''What?'' Deuce asked.

''What she means is we need to ask you something.'' Rocky said.

''Like what?'' Deuce asked.

''Flynn told us you were on the phone with someone today, who was it?'' Rocky asked.

''It was no one.'' Deuce said.

Cece got up and walked up to Deuce and said, ''If you don't tell us who you were calling, I will tell everyone that you still sleep with a teddy bear.''

''How did you know that?'' Deuce asked.

''Your mom wanted me to help her with something and when I asked her if I could go to the bathroom and I saw your room... that was when I saw the bed on your bed.'' Cece said.

''You wouldn't tell anyone about the bear.'' Deuce said.

''I told Rocky and she was laughing all week last week.'' Cece said.

Deuce was quiet for a few seconds and he then said, ''The person on the phone was a jewelry clerk, I was ordering Dina a necklace because I wanted to show her how much I loved her, it was suppose to be a surprise but I told you.'' Deuce said.

''We won't tell Dina, that's so sweet.'' Rocky said.

''Let me see the caller ID to clarify your statement, you might be lying.'' Cece said.

Deuce gave Cece the phone and she looked at the phone and said, ''Your story checks out.''

''What's all this about?'' Deuce asked.

''Someone made a call to my apartment and they said in Chris Brown's voice saying the video was canceled.'' Cece said.

''I think it was Tinka.'' Deuce said.

''Why do you think that?'' Rocky asked.

''Because she was jealous of you guys.'' Deuce said.

''But she wouldn't stoop that low.'' Rocky said.

''You know she would do it and I know it.'' Deuce said.

''You know he's right, she's been jealous of us since she came here.'' Cece said.

''Fine, we'll go ask her.'' Rocky said.

* * *

Part 6:We Can't Believe Tinka Didn't Do It!

They went to Tinka's apartment because they remembered where she lived.

Rocky rang the doorbell and when Tinka answered the door she asked, ''What are you two doing here?''

''We need to ask you something.'' Cece said.

''I don't want to answer your questions because I'm busy.'' Tinka said.

As she was about to close the door Rocky caught it and said, ''We need to ask you something major important and if you don't tell us what you know we will tell everyone you kissed Deuce and Dina will be very angry about that.''

''You don't have the guts to do it.'' Tinka said.

''Oh you don't know me, I will tell Dina first so she will get mad and everyone else will find out eventually.'' Rocky said.

Tinka thought about it and she finally says, ''You know what, I have changed my mind, you guys can come in.''

They walked in and Cece said, ''What we are about to tell you is probably weird, but did you imitate Chris Brown's voice?''

''What are you talking about?'' Tinka asked.

''Someone tried to trick us saying the video we are suppose to be shooting with Chris Brown and we are trying to figure out who did it.'' Rocky said.

''Well I don't know anything, so you can go.'' Tinka said trying to put them out.

''Whoa, what's the rush Tinka? Is there anything you are hiding?'' Cece asked.

''Um no, I just have things to do.'' Tinka said.

''Like what?'' Cece asked.

''Tinka! Are ready to shave my mustache and neck!'' yelled a familiar voice.

In walked Ty and he looked surprise to see Rocky and Cece.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Ty asked.

''We're here to ask Tinka some questions, what are you doing here?'' Rocky asked.

''Um nothing.'' Ty said.

''Ty, tell us the truth.'' Cece said.

''Ok, I needed my mustache and neck shaved and Tinka said she would do it, also I came here for the food.'' Ty said.

''But her food isn't that good.'' Rocky said.

''If you put ketchup on it, it's alright.'' Ty said.

''Ty, did Tinka make a phone call today?'' Cece asked.

''No, she was cooking and shaving all day.'' Ty said.

''Ok, see you at home Ty.'' Rocky said.

They walked in the hall and Cece said, ''I can't believe Tinka didn't do it.''

''Me either.'' Rocky said.

''I know we can't question Dina.'' Cece said.

''Why not?'' Rocky asked.

''Because I just remembered her family went to New York and the apartment they have doesn't have a phone and doesn't except cell phones.'' Cece said.

That was it, they thought it was over and Rocky said, ''I think I know who did it.''

''Who?'' Cece asked.

''I'll tell you, come on.'' Rocky said.

* * *

Part 7:He Admits It

They went back to Cece's apartment and Rocky called, ''Flynn!''

He came from his room and asked, ''What's going on?''

''Did you make that call to us?'' Rocky asked.

''What are you talking about?'' Flynn asked.

''When you went to baseball practice you took something else with you, you took your phone with you.'' Rocky said.

''No I didn't, I took my computer and you phone because on our way over here I talked to one of you friends and they said you called someone in a Chris Brown voice.'' Rocky said.

''I wonder why they said that.'' Flynn said.

''Flynn, did you make that call to us?'' Cece asked.

Flynn was quiet for a while and he said, ''Yes, you wouldn't let me audition so I went online found a Chris Brown voice changer and used it on you.''

''Why did you do it?'' Cece asked.

''I just told you.'' Flynn said.

''Oh, right.'' Cece said.

''Well that settles that.'' Rocky said.

After that on the next day Cece and Rocky went to shoot the video and they became more popular over the world and a lot of buys started asking them out at their school and they were happy.

* * *

''They think they won but the war is still on and I shall beat if it's the last thing I do.'' Flynn said before the end.


End file.
